So Much Drama For Band Love
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Two bands who don't seem to like each other, become closer when realising the other bands lives. GaaHina, NaruTen, KibaTema and NejiIno, Sakura bad as first. Enjoy


Being a loser in school didn't help the fact she wanted to be famous a singer to be precise. She was known worldwide as the useless older daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga; the owner of many companies. But is now known as a member of a popular and highly famous band.

She remembers the day when she got picked up by a band manager; his name is Pein Uzumaki. It was the most relieving day she's ever had, it then got better when she met her other band mates. Coincidently two were some of her old friends from back when she was like three.

She was the lead singer, known for mostly singing rock/puck songs but can sing melodies when playing the piano. She doesn't like to talk unless it's needed, but is very sarcastic since being around her band mates. She hasn't talked to her family since she has been in the band, twelve years ago. She even got the courage of having a tattoo done on her shoulder of a thorn bush wrapping all around her left arm to her wrist.

Ino; the drummer, and songwriter. She has a flirty attitude but is actually quite mature, even though most people think she's the dumb blonde type, they couldn't be more wrong. She was very cunning when it came to pranks or evil ideas.

Temari; the bass guitarist and oldest of the five. She fools people with her mothering tone, but behind that facade is a very cold person. She has dry humour and is very intimidating when she's acting like herself. Though she can be an idiot sometimes.

Tenten; the lead guitarist and most psychotic out of all of others put together. She has this fetish with knives and she won't be afraid to cut you. She only sings if it's screamo parts, otherwise she will kill Ino for making her sing a girly song. She also had an eyebrow piercing and tends to raise that eyebrow to question someone.

Last but not least Sakura; the backup singer and keyboardist if the song needs it. She's mostly known to be annoying and bitchy but hides her schemes from her other band mates. Her short and spiky bubblegum pink hair is very recognisable throughout the world.

At 22 Hinata thought this would change, she sighed at what was happening.

Tenten twiddled a few knives in her fingers. "Hey guys look I'm wolverine." She had more than six knives between all her fingers.

Temari walked past her and smacked the back of her head. Tenten rubbed her sore head and mumbled an 'owie'.

Temari smirked. "Then heal that."

Tenten turned to her and grinned a little too eagerly. "Just wait one day it will happen." She cackled and the rest of them sweat dropped. This made Tenten stop and slowly turn to them with an evil stare. "Is something wrong?" Her voice changed to a I-dare-you-to-challenge-me tone.

Sakura stuttered a 'no' while the others just ignored the bi-polar girl.

They all knew that she was harmless to them, but she would hurt them if the time calls for it.

Sakura hated being here with them. She plasters a fake smile to her face all the time in front of them. _'Fools, I despise them all, I can't wait till my plan kicks in.'_ She hid her rising smirk.

Tenten huffed and sat on the couch with Ino; who was playing on her xbox.

"Fuckers! You're all fuckers ya hear me!" Ino yelled at the game, standing up in anger and about to throw the controller at the screen, but Hinata grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Don't break another one please, I like this one." Hinata pouted, while speaking quietly.

Ino growled. "I haven't broken _that _many."

Temari snorted. "No just the required amount of a –,"she got cut off by Tenten.

"Freak?"

"No." Temari replied.

"Idiot?"

"Nopeeeee."

"Nympho?"

"Not bad enough."

"Oh i got it, a sexually infected freak with an idiocy of a nympho?"

Temari nodded in agreement. "Sounds about right."

Ino leapt of the couch onto Temari and started strangling her, "says you, you big hippo."

Tenten watched and somehow was eating popcorn. Sakura was laughing, while Hinata sighed.

Ten minutes later Pein came in and saw all five girls trying to kill each other. He was so used to this that he just walked straight past without giving s blink of an eye.

"WILL YOU FIVE STOP!" He yelled.

That made the girls stop fighting and get up, dusting themselves off. Keeping a distance away from each other.

Pein sighed. "I'm not going to ask what happened because from the last hundred fights I have a clear idea." He sat down on a chair. "I'm going to give you the cliff notes of what's happening this year. You guys are going on tour with Infusions Dying Day, get along with them and make this band the best of the best."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Pfft, like we care if we're the best, we just want to make music for everyone." Hinata and Temari nodded in agreement. While Ino shifted eyes.

"Well I wouldn't be able to buy all these awesome games if we just played for their enjoyment." Temari smacked Ino's arm.

"Stop being so selfish you little pig." Temari growled, while grabbing the blonde's shirt.

Pein coughed to get their attention. "I need you, Ino to make 13 brand new songs by the first concert which is Wednesday."

Ino gaped. "I can't do that, that's impossible you piercing freak." Tenten laughed.

Pein scowled. "Just do it you fucking Barbie." He walked out without turning back.

Ino went red from anger and embarrassment. "I hate that guy."

Hinata patted the girls back lightly. "We know."

Temari grabbed a spoon. "I'll go take care of him." But the next second she was pinned down by Sakura.

"With a spoon?" The blossom-ette questioned.

Temari nervously chuckled. "Yeahhhhhh." She then felt annoyed by everyone's staring. "STOP STARING." The other four turned away pretending to act like nothing happened.

Ino walked passed and ran off.

Sakura got off Temari. "What's she up to?" wondering why Ino ran off suddenly.

Temari's eye twitched. " SHE TOOK MY SPOON!" She took off after Ino. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY."

;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-)

A long haired sleep brunette guy was walking into the kitchen when he stud his toe against the table. "AH! FUCKING HELL."

A ruffled haired blonde and redhead came running in with bats.

"Whoever made Neji cry is gonna die." The blonde whacked his bat against his palm.

A short haired brunette pushed passed the blonde. "I heard a woman cry." He breathed while searching everywhere.

Gaara rolled his eyes with running his hand through his flaming red hair. "It was Neji, Kiba. And Naruto I didn't know you was Neji's hero." While being serious he never knows how funny he actually is. "Plus I didn't know you two liked batman that much."

Kiba and Naruto looked down to their boxers. "E-Erm I can explain." The both exclaimed while turning bright red. They ran off to change.

Gaara placed his phone on the table and walked over to the coffee maker. He was already dressed and had his black eyeliner on.

Neji still hadn't moved from the spot. Gaara walked passed him to sit at the table. "Maybe you should get ready to, girlyboy."

Neji scowled. "Shut it gothic rabbit, you're all talk." Gaara and Neji began their daily glaring contest.

Gaara growled. "What did I say about calling me a rabbit; you know I hate those fluffy bastards." Neji grinned, but before he could say anything Gaara already throw his mug of coffee on to him.

Anko and Kakashi walked into the house to find Neji covered in coffee and a smirking Gaara.

Anko barked into laugher. "You're supposed to drink it not wear it."

Kakashi ended up hiding his laugher behind his hand. "Just go get changed Neji before your hair starts to stink of coffee."

With the mention of his hair not being perfect Neji ran to his room to shower.

Kakashi turned to Gaara. "You shouldn't get so angry."

Gaara glared at the silver haired male. "He called me a rabbit!" He seethed, scaring the two older adults.

Kakashi gulped, knowing not to mention rabbits around Gaara.

"GUYS GET DOWN IN THE KITCHEN WHEN YOU'RE DONE!" HE shouted before he forgot why he came there.

**20 minutes later...**

The guys all sat around the kitchen table while Anko stood against the wall.

"Well guys you're going to be touring with The Siren Embers this year, and you are not going to make a fuss."

Kiba and Naruto gaped. "WITH GIRLS!?"

Gaara was giving Kakashi the deadliest glare ever made.

Neji stayed quiet and mumbled something.

Naruto stood up. "Sorry but girls suck at concerts. Just imagine them ruining our tour."

Kiba grinned. "Those hotties. " He winked. "I'm in."

The other boys rolled their eyes at him.

Neji stood up. "I'm in too." Then headed off to his room before anyone asks him any questions. He stayed in his room until the yelling calmed down. It was 6.00-ish when he went into the kitchen again to make a snack.

Naruto fell asleep on the kitchen table again; drooling heavily. Neji decided to just make a sandwich but before he could get back to his room, he was stopped by Gaara in the hallway.

"Why did you just agree to tour with them without even glancing at their profiles?" Gaara questioned, while leaning against the wall, blocking Neji's path.

Neji sighed. "Just trust me on this, we won't regret it." He smirked, pushing past Gaara.

Gaara watched his retreating form and shook his head. "Hope he's right."


End file.
